


The End of Something That Never Was (But Under Different Circumstances Could've Been)

by thememesarepastel



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Canonical Character Death, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, The Losers Club, minus Stan the man, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thememesarepastel/pseuds/thememesarepastel
Summary: Richie’s heart plummets when he sees the timer on his wrist counting down.CURRENTLY IN THE PROCESS OF BEING REWRITTEN!!!





	The End of Something That Never Was (But Under Different Circumstances Could've Been)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off an AU I read somewhere and it was like you had the last words your soulmate says to you before they die on your wrist but I did a bit of tweaking and changed it up a bit. It's briefly mentioned at the beginning of the fic, be prepared for angst.  
> So, this is the first fic I will have posted on here and to tell you the truth I am a bit nervous about doing so. I am open to criticism if it’s of the constructive side as I want to better myself as a writer.  
> The fic is short and the characters may seem a little OOC but I'm hoping to get a better grasp on the characters as this is the first time I have written them.  
> Thanks for reading, have fun...or not, and I apologise in advance.
> 
> Disclaimer: I took lines from the book but I in no way own them or the characters, that honour goes to Stephen King

Richie’s heart plummets when he sees the timer on his wrist counting down.

When the timer on a holders’ wrist starts counting it means that the holders soulmate would die. It was one of life’s many mysteries, no one knew why but a half the population was born with a timer, the other half was born without. The people born with timers each matched with another without a timer.

However, the timer didn’t start counting till the day your soulmate dies and was then replaced by their last words to you. Due to this you were never able to find your soulmate until it was too late but as fate would have it you would always be near your soulmate when this happened, this was absolute and you couldn’t prevent it.

Richie knew this, he had learnt this all in their Phys-Ed class in grade school it didn’t stop his chest from clenching up in utter despair. Today they were trying to defeat Pennywise one again which probably meant that his soulmate was one of the few in his group who didn’t have a timer was going to die.

Richie wiped a few tears that had fallen from his eyes, clasped his watch over the ticking timer and prayed to God that he was wrong.

.

.

.

They were in the sewer and Eddie was bleeding out. Richie wanted to scream.

 _Of course,_ _of fucking course it was Eddie_

Richie knelt beside him and momentarily the world slipped away. Richie couldn’t smell the foul odour of the sewers around him, couldn’t feel the incessant damp that surrounded them seeping into his clothes sitting heavily on his skin and invading his airways with every breath.

For a panic filled moment he felt as though he was floating, _we all float down here,_ and snapped harshly back to reality, almost gagging at the sudden onslaught of the smell of thousands of gallons of Derry waste. Then his eyes locked onto Eddie and once again he found himself cursing the damn timer which was steadily counting down on his wrist.

 “Richie,” Eddie whispered.

“What?”. Richie was down on his knees, staring at him desperately.

“Don’t call me Eds,” He said, and smiled. He raised his left hand and slowly touched Richie’s cheek.

Richie was crying.

“You know I-I-“. Eddie closed his eyes thinking of how to finish and whilst he was still thinking it over Richie’s timer hit zero and Eddie died.

“Put him down,” Beverly said. “He can stay here,”.

“It’s too dark,” Richie sobbed. “You know it’s too dark- Eds- he,”.

“Maybe this is where he’s supposed to be,”.

They put him down, and Richie kissed Eddie’s cheek.

Then they left him there, Richie left him there in the fucking sewer, alone, in the dark.

It wasn’t until later when they were all sat together that Richie looked down at his wrist and saw the words printed there in Eddie’s familiar neat cursive.

_Don’t call me Eds, you know I – I_

Richie began to cry again.

And even though all his friends had placed their arms around him comfortingly all Richie could think about was the way Eddie had looked when they had left his body in the sewers.

_People suspect that this is God’s way of teaching us not to take things for granted, others suspect that it is the Devil’s way of punishing us for our wrong doings._

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I'm so sorry.  
> I find the end a little iffy, I just didn't know how to end it and I think it might come off as a little rushed. However, as I said before I am open to constructive criticism.  
> I hope you enjoyed the fic (if you didn't I'm sorry) and please remember to click the kudos button or hmu in the comments section.  
> : )


End file.
